


The Shadow and the Sun Child

by She_Who_Only_Knows_War



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cannibalism, Dark, Revenge, Surprises You Probably See Coming, referenced abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 09:40:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3605382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/She_Who_Only_Knows_War/pseuds/She_Who_Only_Knows_War
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Shadow has a story to tell.<br/>But this story is one the Sun Child should have skipped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shadow and the Sun Child

**Author's Note:**

> A pointless ficlet I wanted to get out of me.  
> Note and scrutinize away.

"Sit with me," Said a Shadow to the Sun Child. "I have a story to tell you."

The Sun Child came down from her home in the sky and perched like a ray of light beside the Shadow on a grassy hill.

"Shura was a god once. Her people loved her," Said the Shadow. "And then something happened and she no longer loved her people."

"What happened?" Whispered the Sun Child.

The Shadow shook its head. "I do not know."

The Sun Child peered at the Shadow, eyebrows drawn up and together. Lips tilted in what the Shadow thought might have been empathy or sadness.

"She gave her first children love. The third child, she gave to the god in the mountains. And the last one she ignored."

"What happened to the third child?"

"When she was young, she was consumed with grief because of her mother's betrayal. When she was old enough to have her Moon-blood, she was consumed with hatred and anger." The Shadow's head turned towards the home in which the sister of the Sun Child, the Moon Child, lived.

"The first two?"

"Were eventually abandoned. Given into the hand of their father. They were filled with hatred for themselves and each other. Eventually, the brother devoured the sister. Then he devoured his father."

"This must have brought him relief!" Said the Sun Child. "Surely! For he vanquished the man that brought him to devouring his sister!"

"Ah, " Said the Shadow, "But his heart was destroyed. He had no relief. So he believed that he would find it again after he devoured his mother and other sisters."

The Sun Child's bright eyes dimmed. "What a shame. Truly a loss, a man that cannot be redeemed is!"

The Shadow appeared to gaze at the moon once more, silent for some time.

"Did he find his mother and sisters?" Asked the Sun Child.

"He found the second sister. Her heart was rotted and she did not want to be devoured. She fought bravely but was overcome."

The Sun Child frowned. "She must have been very sad."

"She was."

"What about the mother?"

"She heard of his vengeful appetite and fled from him. Until one day he found her. When he told her to submit to his vengeful teeth, she told him she hadn't a clue as to why he was so angry.  
"Indignant with rage from the suffering and anguish she abandoned him to when he was young, he gave her a gruesome death."

The Sun Child was silent for a moment more. "How could she not know?"

"She did. But she would not accept that she had done any evil. Would not believe she had done wrong. His rage was not quenched with her blood."

The Sun Child ran a finger lightly over a budding flower. Both of them watched it bloom. "Nothing would quench his thirst, would it?"

The Shadow plucked one of the rapidly blooming flowers nearby. "I don't believe so." The flower wilted in his hand.

"What happened to the last sister?"

"Ah," Said the Shadow. "She was hidden in a place he could not get to. But she did not know of his vengeful teeth or his lust for her blood."

"So he never got her?" The Sun Child looked pleased that at least one sister could live happily.

"Never," Said the Shadow, his smile showing too many teeth. "Until today."


End file.
